Too far?
by oneshoter1234
Summary: Beck takes something just a little too far with jade, can she forgive him? Of course she can, read and find out what really happens, suck at summarys but this is my first story so please give it a chance? There's bade! :)


**Hey, oneshoter1234 here, as you might have guessed by my screen name, I write one shots and only one shots**

**This is my first one so I hope you guys like it **

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V**

Bored, bored bored..

Did I mention I was bored? 'Cause I'm so bored!

I haven't seen Beck or even heard from him all day

I asked him what was wrong and he said that he was just feeling light-headed and he was going to the doctors later to see what was wrong

Just at that, my phone buzzed from the dressing table on the other side of my room, I got up and picked up my phone and checked it

**_One new message from: Beck3_**

_I_ smiled and opened the message and my smile dropped

**_Beck: hey babe, can you come over?_**

I don't know what it was but something about his text didn't look right and I got worried thinking something bad had happened to him

I forgot all of that and text him back

_**Jade: yeah sure, is everything okay?**_

I had to ask just to make sure everything definitely was okay, I didn't get a reply

I waited for a while and he still hadn't replied, I sighed and stood up and put my phone in my pocket and walked outside and into my car

As quick as I could, I drove to Beck's RV and as soon as I arrived I jumped out of my car and raced in "Beck are you-"

I gasped, the sight that was witnessing was heart breaking

Beck was lying in his bed that is right at the door of the RV

But he was lying couching his guts out, he looked sick, really sick

"Oh my god Beck" I walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled down so I was at level with him "are you sick?" I put my hand on his forehead to see if he was warm, he wasn't really but he just kept coughing

"Yes" Beck said weekly

"Well what's wrong with you?" I asked

"I-i-" Beck started but somehow he couldn't get himself to finish his sentence

"Beck, please, finish.." I urged him

He sighed "remember I said I felt light-headed?"

I nodded

"Well, I started to feel sick as well and I started to cough a lot"

"Yeah?" I was really scared and confused right now

"Well" his eyes started to water up "I went to the doctors and he said that I had a disease that I have had for, well most of my life, I've had it for so long, that- that" he started to cough a lot again

My eyes started to tear up at seeing him so weak and vulnerable like this "Beck, what I you trying to say?" I choked out

He sighed "he said that I've had the disease for too long that it's too late now and it's taken over my entire body, I-i only have a couple of hours left Jade..."

I sat there in shock with the tears streaming down my eyes and shaking my head a little trying to convince my self that this wasn't happening "Beck, no.." I said quietly

"I'm so sorry Jade, I wish I knew sooner and got everything back to normal without all this drama, but I didn't know Jade" the tears were pouring down Beck's face also "I didn't know!" He says between cries

"Beck, beck, shh" I said as I gave him a big hug and let him cry as I down the same

He pulled away after a while and held my hands together with his hands on either side of them, I looked down at our hands but he got my to look up and into his eyes

"Jade, I want you to get on with your life, you know, once I'm gone, and never ever forget me" he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my hair as I nodded

"I love you Jade and I never want you to forget that"

"I love you too Beck" I whispered

He smiled a weak smile and kissed my hands

He looked up at me and I tried to steady my breathing through the tears

"Jade baby, everything is going to be okay?, I promise you, you be good and again, never forget me" he said trying to calm me down and stop the tears

I nodded "I'll never forget you"

He smiled weakly again and wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumb "thank you, and keep me in here always" I pointed to her chest right about where her heart was "I'll always be there" he said

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to force the tears away, but as I did the grip he had on my hands loosened and he let out a long breath

I opened my eyes quickly to find Beck lying with his eyes closed "Beck! Beck No!" I screamed with the tears making there way down my face again

I put my arms around his neck loosely and cried into his chest "Beck, come back, come back..." The tears were flowing like crazy now

All of a sudden I heard a breath and a whisper in my ear "april fools Jade.."

That was Beck's voice, but how? I just saw him die in front of my own eyes, diddidn't I?

Wait! What did he say? _april fools? APRIL FOOLS!?_

I pulled my self off of him to see him lying there grinning with his eyes fully open

"APRIL FOOLS!?, APRIL FOOLS!?" I screamed standing up and wiping my eyes "do you know what you just done?! You took that way too far Beck!"

Beck just laughs and stands up wiping away the tears that he had "oh, come on babe"

"No! I will not! Beck seriously I could kill you right now!" I shoved him a little but not too hard

"Oh, so I guess I won't be getting a kiss from you?"

"No!" I said turning around

I felt his arms snake around my waist "Oh really" he said quietly into my ear

I didn't say anything

He started to kiss my cheek and my neck

"B-beck, stop.." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear

He didn't stop and lifted me up bridal style which caused me to laugh a little "give me a kiss now?" He asks

I kiss him quickly on the cheek and he pouts

"Wrong place" he says

I kiss him on the nose and he pouts again

"Let me help you out Jade" he says and kisses my lips and bringing me over to his bed and lying me down still kissing me as he climbs on top of me and I roll him over so I was on top and hold his arms down above his head and go to kiss his lips but eventually kiss his forehead "april fools" I wink and lie down next to him and lie on my side and close my eyes

"Aw, come on!" Beck says

* * *

**sorry if any of you guys found this weird**

**Some reviews would be nice :) **

**-R**


End file.
